Don't You Love Me?
by JesseLover
Summary: Sara's getting married! Will Jareth come and stop it, or will he stay away? And what does Sara want from him?
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: **It's Sara's wedding day. Will Jareth come and stop it? Secretly, she hopes he will.

The words were said and too much time has passed. She should be over him by now, right? Wrong. Sure, it's been about ten years or so, but doesn't mean that her mind doesn't remember everything.

Sara lay in bed, once again thought of what was happening to the Underworld. She was tempted to call her friends. "They must be worried," she thought; she hadn't spoken with them in a long time. Only, this wasn't her house and there wasn't a mirror to gaze longingly into. She wondered if they would be able to even hear her.

Quietly the mass sleeping next to her rolled over and causally draped his arm over her. She sighed forgetting everything and fell back asleep for at least another few hours.

When Sara awoke her boyfriend was sitting across the room watching her. She smiled and sat up.

He quickly went over and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Good morning honey."

"Morning Jon," she sighed. It was early, and she hadn't gotten the great of sleep the previous night. It's been that way for months on end now.

"Well, come on get up. We have to go meet with the food people today." He smiled sweetly and stretched out his arm to help her up.

A few hours later, the couple arrives at a small catering place. Jon quickly signs them as Sara looks around for the same person who's been helping them for weeks. At the first sight, she waves and pulls Jon in their direction.

Jareth sighed slightly, not wanting his minions to see his sheer disappointment. The crystal ball, which was in his hand, disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Sara, Sara, Sara!" He muttered quite upset at her actions. He could tell she didn't love this guy. But he loved her and she wanted the love. That was his only explanations for things. Sometimes he wished that she would just call for him. After all, he couldn't come unless she called. Maybe that's why all he did was stare at that ball all day.

"Hmm." The king thought. Out once more came the balls. "Show me Sara!"


	2. Sarah Isn't Well

**Authors Notes:** Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. I'm trying to make it longer I am, I am! Let's see if I can try not to move so quickly. Oh, and REVIEW, please! PLEASE!

**Title**: Don't you Love Me?

**Author**: JesseLover

**Summary**: It is Sarah's wedding, what will Jareth do?

**Disclaimers**: I don't own anything related to Labyrinth, or David Bowie. As much as I wish I did! Sigh so don't sue me, 'kay?

**Important Stuffu: **1. means different scene, person, or place…you'll get the point.

2. Sorry about the spelling of Sarah's name wrong. I fixed it for this chapter.

3. **LOOKING FOR A BETTA!** Anyone interested please review the story saying you are and leave your email/IM. I'll contact you.

Jareth had grown bored watching the scene of Sarah and Jon chatting with some nice lady. Maybe he was jealous; maybe he was truly just bored. No, he was jealous. After all, the king had known her longer; they shared secrets and love.

Or was that just what he thought he saw when he had looked into her eyes so many years ago. Longing can do that to you. Make you see things that aren't there even if you really want them to be. Jareth was usually so good about these things, but when it came to her he just went nuts.

"You there… Haggdly!" The goblin king called out.

"Hoggle! It's Hoggle!"

"Oh, whatever. You, you're friends with Sarah."

"Yes…" Hoggle wasn't quite sure where this was going. Besides, he hadn't heard form her I a very long time. Not since she moved in with her finance at least.

"Has she...umm…spoken about me?" Jareth stuttered out.

Hoggle pretended to think. He knew that she really liked him. But because he was never told this personally, he chose not to reveal that. "I haven't spoken to the fair lady recently, sir." He replied simply.

Jareth sighed quietly to himself. "Great", he thought, "even Sarah's best friends haven't gotten to her. How am I going to?" Noticing that Hoggle was still standing there, he stated. "Go back to what you are doing; I am done with you for now."

As Hoggle walked away, Jareth pulled back out the crystals to see what his love was up to now.

Sara and her finance had moved on from talking about cakes to actually trying them now. After all, it's hard to pick one out of so many choices.

This was getting boring, even if it was cake. After all it was very hard to a have a nice conversation with food in one's mouth. Sarah let her fork slip out of her grasp and hit the table. It wasn't a big deal, yet with the silence in the room, the sound was heard everywhere. Sarah quite unaware of what had happened started rocking uncontrollably in her seat. Jon piped up, "Sar, Sar are you akay?"

It wasn't until after this moment that she herself realized she wasn't feeling good. "Oh, too much cake!" She thought silently to her self. It was then everything became even more blurry and she felt herself falling.

"Sarah!" Jon cried as she hit the floor. He ran to her side and held her in his arms. Only, she was in gone in dream world, and resounded with a simple smile and the name, Jareth.


End file.
